


When My Heart Speaks Free

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Free!
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, a giant ball of feel-good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Rei finally gathers the courage to do something about his crush.





	When My Heart Speaks Free

**Author's Note:**

> My first Free! fic! Mostly I was trying to find Rei's voice here, so hopefully I accomplished it! This is loosely set during Dive to the Future.

The water spits out of the showerhead in the locker room and Rei steps into the stream, shivering as the cold hits him. He rinses the chlorine off his body and out of his hair, then stands in the stream for a moment longer.

Rei’s been having this feeling for a few months, a burning deep inside of his stomach. He can't stop thinking about his best friend. One morning over Spring Break, they had fallen asleep on the floor together. When Rei woke up, he felt it, this burning in his stomach. He wants Nagisa more than he's wanted anything. What happened? They often share a bed when one of them sleeps over and if they end up with entangled limbs, it’s to be expected. Their beds are small. It isn’t as though it means anything, does it?

He hears the locker room door open and shut and Rei lets out a surprised gasp.

"Rei-chan? Is that you?"

Rei grimaces and turns off the tap, reaching desperately for his towel. He slips and falls onto the tile floor with a cry.

Nagisa runs to him and bends down. "Are you alright?"

He tests the arm under his body. It’s sore but he’s fine. "Yeah, just slipped."

A hand drops in front of his face. Rei takes it and Nagisa helps him up. It’s especially awkward because Rei has at least a foot on him. Or at least, he used to. Nagisa is starting to catch up on his height.

They’re standing face to face for what feels like forever until Rei clears his throat. "Do you want to do homework together tonight?"

Nagisa gives him a huge grin and Rei blushes. "Sure!"

Rei seizes the opportunity to wrap the towel around his body and find his clothes in his locker. "Are you going to shower?"

"I’ll rinse really quickly and meet you outside?"

He nods and slides on his pants. Rei can feel Nagisa’s eyes following his every move. He flushes again, trying his best not to show how self-conscious he feels.

Rei walks out of the locker room and into the hallway. He lets out a slow breath and rests his body against the wall. How long can he live like this?

Rei has thought a lot about this, how to bridge the gap between friends and more than friends. He’s come up with exactly eighteen different outcomes. It’s finally time for him to gather his courage and try.

Eventually, Nagisa pokes his head out of the locker room and gives Rei a brilliant smile. "Ready?"

He nods, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. They walk to the train stop. Nagisa fills the silence with his usual jabber. Perhaps some people would find Nagisa’s nonstop talking annoying but Rei finds it comforting, especially now. It’s a sign that Rei always has a companion. He's been lonely for so long he isn't sure what he'd do without Nagisa.

Nagisa links their elbows after they find a seat on the train and he rests his head on Rei’s shoulder. Rei’s lips turn up in a half smile. He doesn’t know if Nagisa loves him like _that_ but the affection feels so good. Wouldn’t it make sense for them to simply fall into a relationship?

It's time to give it a shot. He turns his hand up and rests it on Nagisa’s thigh, his thumb caressing the loose material. Nagisa stirs and leans in closer. Rei lets out a long breath and squeezes Nagisa's leg.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa tilts his head up and it's exactly like Rei pictured. The sun setting bathes Nagisa in yellow and orange, their shadows long on the floor of the train.

He reaches his hand up to touch Nagisa's cheek, praying his hands aren't shaking. "Is this okay?"

Even though his voice is quivering, Nagisa seems to understand. He looks into Rei's eyes and nods, his face bright.

Rei leans down and presses his lips to Nagisa's. His toes curl as he kisses the man he's loved for longer than he cares to admit. The kiss deepens as Nagisa's lips part, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. The train probably isn't the best place to do this but for once, Rei doesn't mind that he might be making a fool of himself in public. He's too busy memorizing the curve of Nagisa's lips, the softness of his tongue, the way their noses bump.

The kiss ends far sooner than Rei wants but Nagisa is looking up at him, their hands clasped together.

"I can't believe you did that."

Rei's heart drops into his stomach and he starts wringing his hands. "I'm sorry."

Nagisa grins and grabs Rei's hands, setting them back down. "I meant I thought I would be the one to kiss you first."

"Oh."

"Boyfriends?" Nagisa rests his head on Rei's shoulder again.

Rei nods and runs his hand through Nagisa's hair. "Boyfriends."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com) (though be warned, it's NSFW).


End file.
